From time to time it becomes necessary to inject particulate material into the atmosphere for scientific purposes such as weather studies or cloud seeding, for safety purposes such as the creation of commercial radar-detectable warning systems of practical size for small boating purposes, or for various other purposes (ref. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,524 and 3,221,875) as hereafter mentioned.
Because of the dynamic interrelated nature of the Earth's atmosphere, it is very important, particularly for the above-mentioned uses, that some measure of control be possible over the size, duration and shape of an artificially induced particulate cloud so as to maximize its functional effectiveness, particularly with regard to scientific and safety uses, and to minimize environmental impact.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle or device of modest size, shape, and cost which is capable of storing and efficiently dispersing a cloud of particulate material into the atmosphere.
It is a further object to develop a method whereby one may affect some degree of positive control over particle size, dispersion density and the shape of such cloud of dispersed particulate matter.